


The Black Sheep

by AidenStorm



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gore, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mount Massive Asylum, Multi, Original Character(s), Outlast: Whistleblower, Post-Outlast: Whistleblower, Pre-Mount Massive Asylum, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Sad, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenStorm/pseuds/AidenStorm
Summary: Corruption at its finest. Money over the sanity of broken patients, but everything fails at some point. No one lives anymore, they can only survive and pray to God that the exit is open.Story has different themes; shipping canon/canon characters, & hinted side shipping with canon/oc but won't be official. Mostly going to be about the lives of patients before & after the riot. Also, Jeremy reuniting with his best buddy, Richard Trager.





	1. Unknown Destination

The car drove through unfamiliar dirt roads; the trees stretching for miles, almost endlessly to an unknown destination. Where they were going was a mystery, but they spoke not a word to find out. Glenn hadn’t a clue, but he had an idea and that feeling of dread engulfed his mind. It was only hours before his mom, and he had gotten into yet another fight, the usual words that set fire in their hearts. Hate and anger that would remain with them until their final days. But that was typical, at least for them. There was one thing he knew; he wasn’t insane, far from it. Where she was taking him, Glenn only assumed was to fix ‘him’. Now, the crazy one was her, the one driving. She was a cultish Christian woman, following every passage of the Bible as if it was the law. But she always twisted the phrases, only to satisfy her way of preaching. God loves everyone, but not sick children who can’t accept who they are. He didn’t accept who he was, because he wasn’t that. He never was. She needed to accept that, but the hate in her heart prevented such love. Glenn’s eyes peered over at the car window, the hazy blur of woodland passing by. Although the fear kept him on his toes, he still stood tall. He wouldn’t give his mother to possess any more power than she already had. Only then did the car begin to decelerate, the large sign revealing its hellish destination. In that instinct, every part of his body and soul told him to run. Run and don’t look back, but he sat there frozen unable to move. 

“What the hell?! Why- Why are we here?!” he snapped, breaking the silence after registering the unfortunate circumstances he was in. “I am doing this for your own good. You need help, Elizabeth,” his mother responded, the vehicle at a block as they waited for the patrol to open the gates. His mother tried to pretend she cared and Glenn was well aware of that. She didn’t though, and he gave up on that false hope of thinking she might. In the end, he didn’t care for her either, so it was even. Glenn snapped out of the haze of confusion, the name his mother called him, filling him up with bitter rage. “Glenn. It’s Glenn, “he corrected, attempting to open the car door. He was desperate to escape and hardly had any time before it was too late. His mother’s eyes narrowed, watching her son from the car mirror. “No, it’s not. You are a girl. Always have been, always will be,” she exhaled. “We have done everything for you. Camp, medicine, and even therapy! And what did she do? That sick woman offered you a devil’s shot. Hormone treatment? I swear- She was mad, belongs here like the rest of em,” his mother huffed, spewing out words of venom. “No, Lucy- There is scientific evidence. I am-,” Glenn started, the fear beginning to scramble his words, leaving him speechless to her next remark. “God may be unable to save you, but they might,” she sneered, parking the car into the lot before exiting the vehicle. Lucy stomped over, opening the door, but Glenn refused to budge. With that settled, Lucy grabbed Glenn’s arm and yanked him out of the car. “Let go of me!” Glenn snapped, shoving the woman aside. “Dad- Dad wouldn’t allow this. He didn’t care, why do you?“

Lucy shot a resentful glare, grabbing him by the arm. “It doesn’t matter now. He’s dead,” she declared, forcing him into the asylum doors.

Glenn felt the mix of emotions swelling up inside him, her icy statement making his eyes water. How could she say that? “I hate you. I hate you so much,” Glenn breathed, examining the chilly area around him, that familiar hospital smell of chemicals only caused him to shudder. Lucy ignored his remark, but the look she returned informed him of what she thought. Sadly enough, he wasn’t surprised, but it pained him, nevertheless. She greeted the receptionist with a friendly smile, chatting about God knows what as Glenn scanned the area, searching for an escape. Only to discover, two stone-cold guards standing by the exit to freedom. Just beside them stood metal barred windows, that sliver of hope fading. This wasn’t an asylum; this was a prison! “How long?” Glenn asked, glancing over at mother with desperation in his eyes. Lucy didn’t respond, so he asked again. “How long- Lucy?” he snapped as the woman jerked her head in his direction. “I am your mother, you will address me as so-!” she snapped sharply. “A mother doesn’t send their son to jail,” Glenn scowled. Soon enough, a doctor approached the bickering family. Upon looking at him, his tan complexion worked well with his dark hazel eyes as his wavy hair bounced when he stepped forward. He was a simple man; his features were strong but gentle, presenting an almost willowy look. Out of all the faces in the office, he seemed the kindest. His eyes were soft and sweet; it told a different tale than any other man in the institution. Then again, it could just be a mask he let others see merely to trick them. Glenn had seen masks like that before.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Wilson! Your primary doctor, but you can call me Kyle,” the man beamed, glimpsing over at Glenn with a sincere smile. The man only wished well for the young boy but Glenn couldn’t differentiate what his true motivations were with just a friendly smile, merely expecting them to be lies. Before they continued, another man stepped in with a different vibe altogether. He wore a black suit, combed back raven hair, and his stony blue eyes that stared straight for them. Glenn drew back, the fear settling deep. Whatever this place was, it was replete with evil and all he wanted was out. “Wilson,” the male spoke, his tone cold as Kyle glanced over, bearing a clipboard in his palms. “Yes, sir?” Kyle questioned, the two men stepping aside. Glenn shifted to his mother, begging to leave with just a look. “I didn’t want to do this,” Lucy murmured, glaring at Glenn. The man couldn’t help but send another back. “Yes, yes, you do! Look at this place. The windows are barred, the guards have guns, and that man alone is enough to cause anyone nightmares!” Glenn cried out, peering at the businessman across from him. His icy blue eyes were enough to make him quiver. “You had your chance,” Lucy spat, Kyle, walking back over. “Apologies, there was some confusion, but all is better. I assume you have signed the consent form? There is one more for how long, which I will explain in-,” Kyle began before Lucy quickly interrupted. “I have,” she insisted, determined to sign the papers and get it done with. Glenn gaped at them both with disbelief. “Consent? Nothing about this is consensual,” he hissed, shooting Kyle a dirty glare. Kyle’s eyes softened, giving Lucy a dubious glance. 

Glenn didn’t know what he was pondering, however, it practically appeared like the look of pity. Once Lucy took it, she proceeded to skim over the file and signing each part eagerly. Glenn observed the woman, viewing its details, his eyes widening to the site. “Dad-,” he breathed, the color draining from his face. The amount of betrayal and shock flooding his expression. “You...bitch!” Glenn roared, the abrupt words startling the group. The employees glancing up to see what the commotion was. “Now- Let’s calm down,” Kyle pleaded, the tension thickening in the air. “You are using his savings?!” Glenn croaked his heartbreaking by the second. As if it was only yesterday, he recalled his Dad’s words, his final words. That money was his. Dad gave it to him. “He’s long gone,” Lucy began, exhaling heavily, embarrassed by the man’s behavior. “He wanted to use it for you. That’s what I’m doing”   
“No! It was mine. For college, for T, and my surgery! He promised me,” Glenn cried. “It doesn’t matter, and you’re not doing that surgery!”

The mourning of his father and grief enveloped his body, he stood there paralyzed but that feeling of betrayal didn’t last long. He raised his palm and slapped the woman before a guard rushed over to separate the fight. “Let go of me!” Glenn struggled, watching his mother step back, returning a bitter glare, both shocked by the blow. “All of it. Take it all,” Lucy spat, signing the final line before passing it back and taking off. “Miss- Wait-,” Kyle begged, desperate to end this, but he could only stand and watch in sheer horror. “Mom! Let go of me!” Glenn screamed, kneeing the guard, narrowly managing to slip down and escape his grip. He scrambled to the exit only to come to a halt, the black-haired man standing there, blocking the passage. Glenn spun around, a black baton greeting him happily before collapsing to the ground.

Sleeping willingly or not was peaceful compared to waking up to screaming and a splitting headache he was awaiting. Unfortunately, he couldn’t avoid it any longer, the chilly air jerking him awake. Glenn stared at the ceiling, dazed. His eyes darted about as he adjusted to the bright light before sitting up. Glenn extended up to touch his head, a swollen bump had already formed, the tender area snapping him awake. “Ow,” he yelped, recalling who inflicted the pain he was in. The swirl of emotions hit him, but for now, he simply wondered. Glenn peered over, observing the rusty bars restricting him from going anywhere but this small confined space. Before running into action, a familiar male stood in front of him. Glenn jumped up, startled by the man’s sudden appearance, immediately becoming defensive. “It was Glenn, wasn’t it?” Kyle smiled, opening the cage door, distancing himself between the other. “Where am I?” Glenn glared, peering outside the jail bars only to discover more cells as well as other individuals inside. Their outcries triggered his headache.

“Your room,” Wilson sighed, knowing full well it was far from sanitary. “I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not that bad. You’ll get used to things after a while,” he uttered, scanning both directions before taking a step forward. He was bearing a needle and a familiar bottle of fluid. “That’s…” Glenn began, his eyes widened. “Testosterone. Yes, you have to take it now,” he smiled. Glenn was confused but instinctively pulled up his shorts. Could he be himself? “Why are you giving me this?” he queried, taking the bottle and needle eagerly as Kyle stood quietly, his voice hushed. “Glenn, listen to me-,” Kyle murmured, peering behind him again before exhaling, the paranoia taunting him. “Just listen- to everyone. Don’t fight back…,”   
Not another word was uttered, Glenn glanced up only to discover another man, the same man that blocked his exit to freedom. 

“Sir,” Kyle smiled, in only seconds his face twisted to stone, but deep within his eyes, there was fear. “Who are you?” Glenn glared, placing the needle down after it fulfilled its use. “Mr. Blaire,” Jeremy replied coldly, inspecting the male carefully. “Welcome to Mount Massive Asylum, if you have any questions, feel free to ask,” Although the man asked, the other didn’t feel as if he was obliged too. Blaire didn’t want to hear it, and that was the harsh truth. Not an ounce of sympathy appeared on his face as he continued. “Good. Well then, Dr. Wilson, therapy will begin immediately,” Jeremy ordered, preparing to depart the area before coming to a halt. “One question actually,” Glenn snapped, ignoring his instincts to just can it. Kyle stared at the other with a panicked expression, urging him to cease. “How is this humane? People are locked up like pigs and you are doing nothing about it,” Glenn glared, the sudden boost of confidence going down the drain the minute he spoke up. Jeremy smirked as he swung around, his change in expression making Glenn regret ever speaking a word. Why didn’t he listen?

Kyle quickly jumped in front, confronting the man with a smile. “He’s talking nonsense, sir. We will begin therapy immediately,” Kyle twinkled. “That’s what I thought I heard- Thank you, Dr. Wilson,” Jeremy grinned, heading down the hall and fading off in the distance. “You are a mad man!” Wilson hissed before shutting his eyes, inhaling in and out through his nose. The tension in the air dissolved, but he knew that was far too close. Yet, he couldn’t blame Glenn for trying. He didn’t know. “Jeremy Blaire, CEO. He controls this place; he sees everything. He hears everything. Don’t talk to him like that, you will get yourself killed,” he rambled. Glenn stood there quietly, comprehending the situation he was in, but he couldn't grasp half of it and that chilled him most. He didn’t know if Kyle was just doing his job or maybe he was just as scared as he was. For all one knows, maybe it wasn’t only the patients that feared the man in charge.


	2. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity kills the cat.  
(These names are non-canon but it will be easier for me to write. Thank you.)
> 
> Pyro - Aidan (Meaning: Fire)  
Pianist Patient - Brio (Meaning: Musical Life)  
Blindfolded Patient - Faris (Meaning: Good Insight)  
Huden is fan-made.

A beautiful melody, gentle to the ears, rang into the empty air. Not a sound was uttered, only the echo of keys that played in the isolated room. A bald man performed, his fingers would dance against the ivory keys. Each note he played was smooth and united to compose a sweet harmony. If only the man wasn’t trapped in such a life, the world would hear his talent glow, but the walls of the asylum blocked out that piece. Blocked out their suffering souls, hearing merely the echoes of their pitiful cries, yet no one was willing to listen. It was at this hour; many inmates would gather around as the pianist would play his favorite pieces. It soothed the patient’s spirits, but no man entered where the musician played or not another note would be heard. Dr. Wilson knocked on the door, the male looking up, only to return to the keyboard and continue. The only sole individual who was allowed to enter the room. “Good job Brio,” Wilson complimented, his hands moving with his mouth. The doctor knew well, Brio didn’t talk often or really, couldn’t. He wasn’t able to, Murkoff crippled him. Brio signed, thank you, as Wilson passed over a few sheets of paper. “Pathetique 2nd Movement, Opus 13 No. 8,” Wilson smiled. “Got it just for you”   
Brio took the pages eagerly, studying the notes. He emitted a pleased hum, resting back down on the bench as he arranged the sheets above him. “Am I allowed to bring a visitor?” Wilson asked as he rested his hands back down. Brio looked over at Wilson as if the man was crazy himself. He jerked his head to the side, giving a firm no. “He’s new- and scared,” Wilson frowned. Brio closed his eyes, the memories flooding in from before, so long ago it didn’t even feel tangible anymore. Brio sighed, but he nodded.   
“Thank you Brio. Glenn, you can come in now.”

Glenn waited outside the entrant, his mind wandering off elsewhere. He overheard the pleasant piano piece; it was sad yet peaceful. Something he couldn’t describe within these walls, it fitted the atmosphere, seeming to alleviate the surrounding tension. Glenn didn’t know what Wilson was devising, but he didn’t dare move a muscle. Why wasn’t he running? Glenn hadn’t a clue, nonetheless, he remained quiet until he heard the doctor’s voice. Glenn opened the door slowly; his eyes widened to the site. He had been in an asylum before; he had heard of abuse, emotionally and physically, but his eyes were never prepared to envision this. Glenn was raised not to stare, but he had seen nothing like that, ever before. Brio’s skin was broken and ripped, massive tumors covering his complexion. What was he? Was he human? “Brio- this is Glenn. Say hello.” Wilson smiled, glancing over at Glenn for his reply. The doctor didn’t have to state it. Glenn recognized what he expected. Pushing away his unanswered questions, Glenn gave a slight wave. Brio glanced up at him, his palms beginning to tremble.

“Brio, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. It will be okay- I promise,” Wilson comforted. Brio eyed the instrument and back at Glenn, studying the other as if he were searching for something. “I can,” Brio signed as he turned his back to the piano, facing the keyboard. Dr. Wilson drew back to the back of the room, ushering Glenn to follow. “Don’t say a word,” Wilson instructed, sitting down. Glenn nodded. Brio was the man playing the sweet melodies? Glenn let out a disproving sigh. Why did he judge the broken man so soon?

There was silence, not a sound or key was heard, Brio peered at the keyboard, his hands to his side. Dr. Wilson smiled, knowing full well in time he would. With that in mind, they waited. Glenn observed the patient from afar, the questions from inside beginning to consume him. What happened to Brio? Instantaneously, a note rang as Glenn’s eyes gazed back up, Brio beginning to play. He was reluctant, his fingers trembling up against the piano, but as time slipped past, each key seemed easier than the last. Brio ignored the people around him and simply focused on the music that spoke to him. It communicated words, feelings, and life that no one could understand, but they could listen. Listen to the pain, making it more bearable than before. Brio had his soul enwrapped in the piece as time flowed by. Music lacked words. Yet little did many know it had its own kind of words. Each key sang a story, a tragic but heartfelt story. When no man can escape, with no words to convey, only music can shepherd them to temporary peace. The last string of sanity buried in their mind, something no man can take away. The sounds of freedom, drifting off in the wind. They couldn’t grasp it, but they could feel it in their veins. Freedom.

But something was strange about the piece, something Glenn had never reflected about before. How a man must feel, wishing to be somebody they aren’t. How the cries and screams are nothing but sounds, yet Brio composed those sounds into something. A feeling, a piece, a song. Yet that song can only play for so long until it ends. It dies in the wind like the rest of them, wasted chances of false freedom. That cold truth chilled Glenn’s core, as Brio peered over. The song ended? “… That was amazing.Glenn smiled, a pitiful smile. “You are very talented,”, he praised, not able to voice what he genuinely meant. How just a single piece can change a heart. Brio understood Glenn wasn’t as different as he thought he was. Eyes were always the passage to the soul, and no words had to be spoken for that.

“Mount Massive Asylum, to fix the crazy or to break souls that need no fixing. You can believe whatever you desire to believe. Glenn- you are biologically female. Not another woman has entered this place in months. You were accepted because of your identity, how that can be used to their advantage. Chemicals in your brain are far different from a woman’s mind.”, Wilson explained. “Just listen. Don’t fight it,”, he concluded, as Brio stood up from his seat. “You…will…become…me.”, Brio signed slowly, as Glenn glanced over at Wilson for a translation. “I don’t understand-”, Glenn spoke. “And you won’t need to. All you have to do is listen. If you want freedom if you want to see the sun again. Just listen,”, Wilson asserted, his tone cold. He wasn’t a bitter man, but his words rang true, it was up to Glenn to follow them or not. “Okay”, Glenn mumbled, peering back at Brio. He signed again, Glenn fiddling with his fingers out of sheer nervousness. He did not understand what he was saying. “He asked if you would like to go to lunch with him,”, Wilson answered. Glenn nodded slowly. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, anyhow. “Therapy can wait. I think it will be a good idea for you to… socialize,”, Wilson agreed. “All right, Brio. Can you show him the way?”, Wilson asked, drawing out a small hall pass from his top pocket and passed it over. “I have to talk to a few other patients. I think you can manage, right?”, he questioned again. Brio nodded happily, studying the blue hall pass. He glanced over at Glenn before going forward and out to the hall. Glenn followed, still looking back at Wilson. “Why can’t you come?”, he whispered, fearful of what would occur next. He didn’t know what was happening, why it was happening. He’d never been in an asylum like this before with so many unanswered questions that only caused him to question the unanswered void.

“You’ll be okay. Just listen,”, Wilson repeated, turning the opposite direction. Listen? Just listen? Glenn closed his eyes and exhaled as he followed Brio. The questions that roamed around in his mind consumed him, but for now, he just followed the only one that seemed to know where he was leading. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the cafeteria, the guards eyeing the patients carefully. Glenn walked into the room, seeing all the inmates, his eyes widening in horror. Each patient seemed deformed in one way or another. Some patients seemed normal, looking, well, human, and some not so much. Brio looked over at Glenn, pointing at the lunch line. “I-…thank you Brio. Can…can you stay with me? If all right?”, Glenn pleaded. Why did this feel like the first day of school? If he subtracted the threat of guards with guns and insanity roaming in every corner. Brio nodded slowly, guiding the male to the line, expressing a few words. Glenn frowned. “I’m sorry- I don’t understand,”, he admitted. “He’s saying pick something from the table,”, a bitter voice growled from behind him. Glenn glanced over, a male with blond frizzy hair and cloudy blue eyes, tumors covering his arms and neck, yet his face seemed untouched. “You stupid?”, he snorted, staring at the other. Glenn didn’t know how to reply; he just stood there almost petrified. “What are you looking at? Brio said pick something. So pick something and move!”, the male hissed. Glenn jumped, frightened by his sudden harshness. He peered over at the table, clutching onto a brown paper bag. What was inside was unknown, but at the moment, he wanted to stay as far away from the unnamed male as possible. Brio nodded at Glenn, giving a wave before shuffling away. Glenn was desperate to hang by Brio’s side, he only knew him and everyone else seemed far…far too dangerous. Was it their looks or demeanor, honestly, he didn’t know anymore. 

“Glenn- was it?”, the patient grumbled, as Glenn turned back around. “Wilson said to be nice, I’ll take care of you then”, he declared, clutching onto Glenn’s wrist as he forced him to sit. Glenn attempted to escape the patient’s grip yet it seemed impossible. His grasp was unnaturally strong for his build. “What?”, Glenn asked panicked, not understanding or really fearful of his context. “You are a patient now, one of us. So, we are friends.”, the patient confirmed, his words quick and almost hard to make out. “You got me?”, he scowled. Glenn nodded quickly, speechless as he gripped onto his paper bag. “Are you stupid-? Speak! You have a mouth. Use it”, he shouted, his emotions spinning back and forth. “What’s your name?”, Glenn spat out, the only thing that came to mind. “Huden.”, he replied simply, taking a bite from his plate, eating what looked like applesauce. Yet, the color was questionable. “Huden…Nice to meet you”, Glenn smiled anxiously, placing the bag down. A few patients glance over, spotting the newcomer and it was obvious. He looked different, physically, but also emotionally. He hadn’t experienced the horrors yet. Huden gave a pleased smile, as he pointed his crooked finger to the patient that sat across from him. “That’s Aidan- Aidan!”, Huden growled as the other shifted his attention to him. He examined Glenn closely before waving. “Hey”, he uttered. The patients began to talk, Glenn attempted to follow along, make sense of what they were saying, but he didn’t entirely understand, only giving nods of yes or no. It wasn’t until another male took a seat he had a black undercut that slicked back, his appearance was in that matter, attractive but his question only caught Glenn off guard. “Are you a girl?”, he questioned, tilting his head puzzled.

Glenn opened his mouth to reply, but Huden jumped in. “Male Ward- you moron. Of course, he’s a man. Just fat- that’s all,”, Huden confirmed confidently. They were that clueless. Glenn laughed nervously, giving a nod. “What he said, ”, Glenn agreed. The patient eyed the male, as Glenn covered his chest with the brown bag. “Well, then, Dear- I apologize for assuming. You look like one…a remarkably beautiful one at that. My name is Eddie,”, he expressed, offering his hand out. Did he apologize, but then counteract his last statement of him being a girl? Did the man even know what gender was? Glenn shook his hand slowly, following along. “You’d make quite a fine bride, ”, he praised, releasing his hand. Glenn was in a haze of confusion as he just nodded again. Eddie made no sense. “That’s good to know-”, Glenn whispered, staring down. He still carried the paper bag. He wasn’t hungry, more frightened of what would happen next. “That other patient last week was here too- where’d he go?”, Huden questioned, his voice bittersweet as if he couldn’t decide whether to be angry or happy. “Confinement-”, Aidan answered, staring down at the table. “Probably going to die there, ”, he grinned. “Deserves it though” Glenn glanced up at Aidan, unsettled. “How?”, he queried, something, anything, for once he just wanted to understand. “He worked for Murkoff- he knew what he was signing up for. He did it to himself.”, Aidan growled, anger and sadness flooding his eyes. “What about Wilson?”, Glenn questioned. “He’s different- He didn’t know,”, Huden hissed, glaring at Glenn. “He is nice, only one here that is,”, he uttered. “He can’t get out either,”, Aidan sighed. “Stuck here like the rest of us”, he grimaced. Whoever the man was from down below, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was the same. “…He’s probably hungry-”, Glenn whispered. “I know that look- don’t. “Eddie began. “People only go down there if they are in trouble”, Eddie warned. “And you aren’t nor do you want to be”, Huden rolled his eyes. “He worked for him- friends with him. If he dies…He dies”, Aidan hissed. “Him?”, Glenn quizzed. Huden pointed, a familiar male entering the area. “Him”, he stated. Jeremy Blaire.

Glenn glanced up, his eyes widening, as the patients followed along. They all knew him so very well, hate and resentment entered their hearts, but all they did was sit and wait for him to leave but not Glenn. Glenn rose up from his seat, the memories of the distant past flooding in. He recalled the pain of being starved to death and hoping someone would give enough pity to lend a coin. How he’d wake up every morning, his lips chapped and bloodied from dehydrated. Even when he was fed, that dread of having no more frightened him. It was a constant struggle of the body and mind. He didn’t recall much of it though; his memories were locked in the back of his mind. He wasn’t ready to overcome them yet, but this might be the perfect time to. He didn’t understand the patients; he knew nothing, and the only way he was going to was if he found out himself. “Darling- What are you doing?”, Eddie whispered, panicked by the male’s actions. Glenn uttered not a word as he approached the man in charge. “He’s fucking insane-”, Huden hissed, the group and the whole lunchroom eyeing Glenn. “Mr. Blaire”, Glenn spoke, the two guards beside him giving an evil glare. Jeremy finished chatting with the male in charge of the cafe as he turned around. “Yes?”, Jeremy exhaled, staring down at the male. Glenn’s confidence was waning by the second, his soulless eyes taking him down. “I’m finished with lunch…and I’m lost. Could you help?”, Glenn smiled politely. 

“He’s a dead man,”, Huden murmured, sinking down in his seat. The group watched and waited, each one concerned for the male. Jeremy eyed Glenn closely, a small grin plastered on his face as he nodded. “Sure- Right this way,”, Jeremy spoke. The smile was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Glenn had no idea what he was signing up for, but he couldn’t back down now. With that in mind, both men and a few guards exited the lunchroom. “…A shame- she was beautiful”, Eddie pouted, as Huden rolled his eyes. “He’s a boy, you idiot! A stupid one…”, he exclaimed, glancing over at Aidan for guidance to shut Eddie up. Aidan rose up, snatching the paper bag from the counter, looking inside to find it empty. “He’s trying to help”

Both men stepped down the corridor, it took every ounce of Glenn’s power not to beat the hell out of the man. Though the two guards behind him with guns made him reevaluate his decision over. It surprised Glenn that Jeremy agreed, and that made him fearful of what Jeremy would do. He felt the regret pool in his stomach, but for now, he ignored it, not wanting to let his guard now “What’s that room?”, Glenn queried, coming to a halt, the exact place he wanted to be. Jeremy peered over at the door, the obvious sign: Confinement, giving Glenn the exact answer he desired. Jeremy cleared his mouth to speak, practically giving a look of disgust. Only then did a walkie talkie stir up as Jeremy glanced over, overlooking the male completely in a span a few seconds. “Downstairs”, a guard warned. “Down the hall to the right. Wilson should be there.”, Jeremy glared and with just that, they left. This was going to be easier than he foresaw, and the thought of that was alarming. What was downstairs? Was there an accident and weren’t they on the bottom floor? Glenn groaned. Why were there so many questions left unanswered? 

Glenn struggled to find the remaining confidence he had before Blaire had shot it down to smithereens. Whoever this man was, he needed help. That’s why Glenn was doing this, right? He attempted to convince himself that; it was true. Yet a part of him was curious, maybe he could discover the answers. Understand what was going on, but curiosity kills a cat. He slipped through the entrance, entering the chilly area. It was dark, damp, and cold, just imagining being in this room for a long period of time was enough to drive anyone mad. He gradually made his way down, his eyes skimming the room as he stepped down the stairs. “Fuck... It’s cold”, he whispered, holding himself close as he processed forward. He stopped at the only cell lit and attempted at his fate. Glenn looked into the glass door not able to see anyone but he could only assume someone was there. Glenn reaches down in his pocket and opened the empty slot in the door, inserting the two plastic wrappers containing food. Fruit bars. “You shouldn’t be here”, a man spoke, behind the other. Glenn jumped, swinging his head around, fearful of who it might be. “I-“

Aidan stood there quietly, staring at Glenn with a questionable glance. “You scared the shit out of me”, Glenn whispered, his heart thumping out of his chest. “Wilson...hasn’t told you anything, has he? What they did to us? Ha-…It’s like you can’t notice, can you?”, Aidan asked, his expression turning sour as he approached him. “They just want to hurt us, we are just toys and you’re next. You just keep-,”, he began. A light invaded the room as the main door opened up. Aidan suddenly grabbed Glenn’s arm and slid into the next-door cell, holding onto the male tightly. Glenn panicked at first before realizing what the other was doing, and why. Soon enough, they peeked out the glass window and waited. Two guards wandered down the stairs, flashlights lighting the space. “Think they will fix what happened below? I heard it went to shit.”, one expressed, passing the supposedly empty cell door. “Same shit, different day. They’ll handle it.”, the other replied, rolling his eyes. “These things- don't exactly hesitate about dying anymore.”, the other glared, coming to the halt as he eyed the man. “And? What are ‘those things’ going to do?... Nothing. So let Murkoff do their job, and you do yours, got me?”

Aidan released Glenn as soon as the guards exited the area as he did just the same, exiting the cell and heading towards the main doors. “What the hell is going on!?”, Glenn pleaded, the dread in his eyes breaking his core as he followed behind. “The engine- it does this.”, he spoke, referring to his broken face. He shook his head, going forward “How did you get here?”, he questioned, suddenly. Glenn looked at the ground in defeat, the more he asked, the more he questioned, but he was getting nowhere and by the looks of it, maybe he’d prefer that.“…My mom- she…er-”, he hesitated for a second, looking off to the side. “Left I guess”, Glenn attempted, recalling the events. “Billy would understand- He’s been there”, Aidan uttered, opening the doors. “Who’s Billy?” 

"A good friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your opinions and comments below, thank you! I will post as often as I can. I am known to get distracted.
> 
> I understand I may have some grammar mistakes throughout my story. Again, I am far from perfect, everyday I am learning new things in the English language which is why I have gone back and edited much of this work. If it bothers you so, I do not mind friendly criticism. Thank you!


End file.
